The Past Follows
by Verity767
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in an orphanage for children that are mentally ill. Naruto hears the voice of the dead Kyuubi, while Sasuke cannot forget the day his brother destroyed his family. Will The two ever be able to get out of the orphanage or will they be stuck there until their minds consume them from the inside out?
1. Voice and Flames

The Past Follows (Original)  
By Verity767  
Warnings: BL, AU, Yaoi, and Language  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are in an orphanage for children who are mentally ill. Naruto hears the voice of the dead kyuubi, while Sasuke cannot forget the day, his brother destroyed his family. Will The two ever be able to get out of the orphanage or will they be stuck there until their minds consume them from the inside out?

Well, hey everyone. This is my first ever attempt at a fan fiction, so I hope everyone likes it, enjoy. :)

* * *

_"Kit, Just do it. No one will notice if you take the money. It's just laying out there for all the world to see. It's almost begging to be stolen."_

"No, stop it! I can't hear you. You're not real. Everyone says you're dead, but how can you still be talking to me? Will you just shut up?" Naruto shouted in an attempt to get rid of the voice.

Kyuubi went quiet and, almost simultaneously; the attendants came in.

"Naruto, Naruto? Are you alright? Did it happen again? You have to remember it's all in your imagination." They would always say this. Their empty words were like being slapped across the face.

_"They don't care. They're just doing their job. They all think you're crazy. That you should be locked up, even killed. They hate you, and you know it."_ Kyuubi spat the words out at him probably trying to make him hate the demon even more.

He could almost feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but he knew they would never come. Any tears the blond would have had had already been used up a long time ago.

They asked again, "Are you alright Naruto?" They asked looking almost sincere about the question.

The fox calmed down and smiled back at them with the biggest smile he could muster, "It's okay now; I'm fine. Nothing is wrong. I just hit my head is all."

After hearing the statement they left, satisfied by the few words that had been spoken. As if they thought he was actually clumsy enough to hit his head in a room full of nothing.

The emptiness inside him, however, did not leave. It just ached, and consumed. He no longer cared any more. He didn't need others, and they didn't need me. All he had to do was put on a happy mask, give them a quick lie, and they would leave him alone.

Naruto was alone. There would never be anyone except him and Kyuubi.

* * *

_The flames engulfed everything. It's amber tongue licking at my flesh. He could feel the pain radiating from where the flames had touched him, and he cried out for help. "Mother, Father, Itachi! Where are you? Please, help me!"_

_Sasuke dragged myself to the exit, hoping that maybe. He could save myself._  
_Finally, crawling into the front room, he could only to see his Mother and Father's bodies on the floor, lying in a pool of blood reflecting the light of the flames._

_Above their bodies was Itachi; Sword in his brother's hand. It's blood dripping down the cold metal, landing directly on top of his Mother and Father's freshly sewn bodies._

_The raven backed up. Hoping that Itachi wouldn't notice him._

_"Brother, where are you going?" he asked in a voice as cold as the sword. "I thought we would have some fun, but I've decided you aren't worthy of that. You're too low even to kill."_

_Itachi's words cut him, as though he struck out with the blade itself._

_"Why don't you come find me when you become a real man, when you actually have the guts to face me?" He laughed then, a laugh of pure evil, and left._

_He stayed there watching his brother leave, watching the house collapse around him, watching his Mother and Father's bodies get eaten up by the flames. He watched as the world went dark._

Sasuke woke in a cold sweat. It was the same never-ending dream of his downfall. It haunted him. Night after night it followed him into the dark. And, each morning he awoke, time and time again, in the same cold sweat it left him with.

He needed to eliminate the feelings. He can't become attached to anyone's person again. He couldn't let the same thing happen twice.

He couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

Well, I hope you all enjoyed the opening. Please leave your comments, so I have motivation to post more. Thanks. (:


	2. Murder and Ramen

Hey everyone, I'm back with chapter two. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

He had always wondered how the blonde dope could sit there all day talking to by no one and still have a smile on his face. How the fox could be shunned by the world, and his eyes would at the same time be cheerful.

The raven could never do that, and he didn't. What was the point in showing any emotion, when it only led to trouble? He ignored everyone and pushed anything else to the side with a barely audible "Hn."

However, he still found the blond so entrancing. It can't be humanly possible to survive what he's been through and in contrast, smile at the world.

After all he's been through, almost worse than my own personal sorrows, he can still can kid and act like any other dobe.

Sasuke remembered the day they brought him to the orphanage. It was such a horrid place back then, and it still is now, but at least he was used to it at this point.

He came in with his few belongings that had been bought for him after the fire. He had only two bags, but as soon as they hit the floor the questions rolled in. That was when he met Naruto.

Naruto was the first one in line to ask everything about him, and his voice was loud enough to cancel anyone else's.

He would smile at the raven with his white as snow smile, and his bright blue cerulean eyes. Then, he would speak out, asking him every question under the sun: What was his favorite color, what foods did he like, where had he gotten the scar on his left shoulder, anything and everything?

There was one day though, that he asked the forbidden question. "What happened to your family?"

He could remember it so clearly, like it was only yesterday, the look on Naruto's face after he had answered the blonde, almost as if it had been imprinted on his mind.

Sasuke told him, "My brother, Itachi, killed my parents, and left me to die in our burning house" he paused for a sec ."The others, anyone who could have taken me in; they don't want me. They can't bear to let the brother of a murder into their homes. They hate me." The raven remembered saying it in such a cruel way to the fox. He had kind of regretted the statement. He definitely was a bit harsh to the boy in his anger.

"I'm sorry," the dope said and let his smile grow again, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. He knew he had gone too far, and apparently, by Naruto's reaction, Sasuke could tell it had struck close to his home with the blonde as well.

After that he never again asked him a question. Sure, the blonde would smile at him occasionally, but he never even uttered a single word.

Sasuke had even once asked one of the ladies in command what had happened to Naruto.

The matron told him that when naruto was a small child, his family was murdered in front of him, and he was kidnapped by the murder, after years of being tortured by the man who had taken him the blonde. Somehow, though it was unknown to the worker, he escaped and was brought here.

He couldn't believe his ears. How could that cheery little dope still be smiling at this point? He would have given up on life at that point. He would have given up on himself.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Naruto, happy birthday to you"

Naruto blew out the candles and made a wish, _Oh; birthday spirit, please grant me the wish that the voice will leave my head._

He heard one of the assistants at the orphanage, Iruka, yell out, "don't tell anybody what you wished for, or it won't come true!"

The fox looked at him, thankful that he wouldn't have to divulge his delusions, as the other man took away my birthday cake and came back with his real birthday surprise, a big bowl of ramen. The blonde could already feel the edges of my mouth form the biggest smile as he thanked Iruka for the wonderful birthday present.

Eating into his fifth bowl of ramen naruto got another birthday surprise. Standing in front of him was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naruto?" the raven asked softly, "U..Um...I got you...um...a gift."

The fox nearly fainted at that point, Sasuke getting him a birthday gift. _I thought he hated me after that time a few months back when I asked him that question. _Naruto thought to himself.

_Well, I guess I was wrong._Sasuke handed the blonde a small box that was wrapped nicely in a bow and orange wrapping paper.

Opening the box slowly, as not to look too hasty, he found a small necklace inside. The necklace has a beautiful silver chain and a tiny orange stone hanging from it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with question filling my eyes. He merely said "hn" and left.

He couldn't find any rhyme or reason for what had just happened. However, he also was on the edge of happiness from the sudden act of kindness the other boy had shown toward him.

The blonde quickly ran up to Iruka and asked him to put the necklace on him, and though he did, he wore a questioning look the whole time.

Naruto looked at he necklace and thought to himself;_ I wonder if I should get him something too. This is the most expensive looking thing I've ever received. I wonder if he'll like blue?_ And so on, the questions went and came only to leave me with one absolute answer; _My new favorite color will be orange._

* * *

I hope you all have found the story's been good so far. I'm working really hard to make more chapters. Please continue reading, and make sure to review. Every review makes Sasuke smile. (:


	3. School and Dreams

I'd like to thank all of those who are reading from taking the time out of their busy, or not so busy, day to look the creations of my delusional mind. Thanks. (:

WARNING: Smut (sasuXnaru)

* * *

The walk to school had been quick and easy that morning. The orphanage was close enough to the school to not have a bus to take them, but far enough that whenever the weather wasn't sunny or dry, which was most days, he would end up more than a couple minutes late for class.

He was lucky today, because it was still the end of summer the mornings were still hot and sunny. A perfect morning for the first day at Senju Hashirama High School, named after the first mayor of Konoha.

He ran to the school, passing Sasuke and Gaara who had left well before him. He didn't under any circumstances want to be late or get into trouble. Who knows what Grandma Tsunade would do if she caught him being a 'delinquent' on the first day of school.

Naruto walked quickly down the hallway hearing the laughter and whispers following him along the corridor. Normally there would be no one, but another kid rushing to his class, to involved in not missing his studies to focus on the blond. Now however, he could feel every eye glaring into his back. He would never show it, but each comment reached into his soul, breaking it apart, drawing Kyuubi closer to his thoughts.

The fox reached his target destination, the auditorium, where all freshman were destined to be on the first day. Taking a set in the far right corner, unseen by the eyes of the other students, he relaxed into the movie theater-like seat.

After a couple minutes of kids filling the large theater Naruto found that Sasuke and Gaara had joined him in the black corner, spaced a few seats away from him. It seemed the two had wanted as much solitude from the crowd as possible, maybe even more.

Apparently one of the kids passing the isolated corner had spotted Sasuke and decided that everyone should join the handsome male.

Looking back at Sasuke the fox soon realized the countenance of the raven was less than content, and the red head seemed just as miserable.

Naruto squirmed uncomfortably, unsure why he was being forced to sit with the crowd of annoying teenagers who were all full of themselves.

Standing up, Naruto realized before it was too late that the ceremony had already started. And, not to soon after heard the voice of Tsunade, one of the candidates in the running to be the next mayor."Naruto Uzumaki" The woman's voice echoed through the auditorium, quieting the teens, "Sit your delinquent butt down in that chair. I can't believe you're already causing trouble on the first day! Haven't you learned anything from past experiences?"

Naruto grimaced inwardly while blasting a genuine dope smile on his face to ward of the other students. The teens, of course, took this as the first Naruto "prank" of the year, laughing hysterically as the blonde took his seat though not bothering to look anywhere further than that.

The fox always found that when you made people laugh and smiled no one looked deeper into you, never tried to pry out your heart and expose your secrets. He preferred his life as it was, a mask of joy, used only to avoid other's. They all thought he was a bumbling idiot, while in reality he was as smart as Shikamaru. He had a deal with the teacher's, as long as he got good grades they would let him do whatever he wanted and wouldn't tell the other students how smart he really was.

He wished he had someone other than Iruka to talk with, but he couldn't help it. Other people were just a luxury that the naive keep around to use for their own personal gain. That's why he didn't need anyone, not even Sasuke.

Sasuke hated crowds, especially when he was the main focus of it. It's not like he wasn't trying to be unseen, or leave the bunch, but every time he tried they just followed him there, like little abandoned puppies whose master had left them long ago.

Since Gaara was there however, he was sure he could make due. Gaara was a necessity in his life, as important as eating or sleeping. Well, maybe not sleeping, Gaara was an insomniac.

The red was always able to focus his questions into comprehensible answers. He was the only social requirement that the raven needed met, there was no one else that could satisfy him, except for Naruto.

_God damn it, Naruto! _He thought. Why did the other boy always have to be lingering in his thoughts?

He was always there drifting in the back of his mind. The was no logical reason for the raven to be so fascinated by the blond. The dope even haunted him in his dreams. He shuddered to remember it.

_ It was four years later as Naruto sat on Sasuke's bed wearing only an oversized white shirt. The white seemed almost as sensual as wearing nothing, as his tanned skin shown through the fabric with ease._

_The blonde motioned for the ebony haired boy to come closer, a look of lust filling his cerulean eyes. _

_Sasuke sat down next to Naruto, hearing the bed creak as his weight was added to the small structure. He could feel the lust radiating from Naruto and it was all the more apparent when he looked down at the boys nether regions which were fully erect beneath the white fabric._

_The dope's hand soon found it's way onto the raven's neck, pulling the boy closer to him. Sasuke, realizing that the blonde was dominating him, flipped the two, so that the raven was now topping the blonde. _

_The fox smirked at him, as though his plans had just flourished into reality. Naruto's hands still on the raven's neck, pulled the boy into a kiss. Being overtaken by the blonde once again, Sasuke began to feel a weakness and soon took the lead by licking the other boy's lip, causing Naruto to moan at the sensation and part his lips for entrance. At the opportunity Sasuke took the blonde's tongue in his own, winning the battling for domination._

_As Naruto moaned beneath his kissed Sasuke began to take off the blonde's shirt, leaving him exposed to the room. As the fabric fell from his body the boy flushed with embarrassment._

_He placed one hand onto Naruto's hip feeling the warmth of the fox's skin move to his own. He placed his other hand in the blonde's hair. Holding the dope's head to his own, so that the fox could not escape._

_"S...Sa...Sasuke?" ,the fox moaned softly down his throat as the raven deepened the kiss. _

_Sasuke pulled away, hearing a small cry of protest exit the boy's lips he smirked and moved his mouth down to the boy's jaw line. Proceeding from there he left a trail of kisses fall unto Naruto's chest. _

_Tasting the salty sweet sweat of the fox, Sasuke licked at the blonde's chest, taking in every last drop of his flavor. _

_The raven could feel the blonde writhe beneath his touch, and continued to move his hand around the boy's body. Tracing the outlines of the blonds muscles, he then moved onto the the blonde's nipples. _

_As he played with the blonde he could feel the nipples hardening from his touch and smirked as the blonde let out a soft mew, his body contorting to meet his touch. _

___The fox's breath becoming hot and heavy, the blonde's hand moved down to his member, stroking it in time to this intermingled breathing. __Suddenly Naruto then began to shudder, his member throbbed as the white cum came forth from the ecstatic blonde._

The dream ended and Sasuke was horrified by the reaction of his body after just thinking about the dream.

He had had a fucking wet dream about the dope, and it wasn't the kind you wished would never happened again. No, It was the kind you hoped would come every night.

Sasuke sighed looking down to his visible erection then over to Gaara, then let out a barely audible, "I'm screwed."

* * *

I hope every one liked my smut scene, especially that one person who asked for it specifically. (: But really, leave your comments so I have something to feed Sasuke before he goes to sleep. I'm sure he would enjoy some more Naruto in his nightly slumber. (:


End file.
